Los Viajes de Opio de Sebastián
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Por culpa de las constantes presiones de la mansión Phantomhive y las continuas protestas y quejas de su Amo,Sebastián se hunde en los seductores confines del opio para aligerar su tensión. Esta es la historia de sus magníficos viajes... ParodyFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Los Viajes de Opio de Sebastián**

**Parejas: SebastiánxCiel. Leves indicios de otras parejas.**

**Advertencias: Humor negro, irreverente y levemente vulgar. Humor en general. Parejas ligeramente crack!, esto es una parodia gente y se tratará como tal.**

**Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. He aquí me encuentro presentando mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji. Cabe recalcar que este fic, a diferencia de mis otras historias, es una PARODIA, por lo cual no es un trabajo para ser considerado demasiado enserio. Sólo es una ocurrencia mía, hecha con el fin de hacer reir al que lo lea, de hacer pasar un buen rato y de burlarse un poco de la vida. Si son muy fanáticos del fandom de Kuroshitsuji, no me hago responsable de lo que este fic pueda causarles, ya que, al ser un trabajo de humor y comedia irreverente, puede ofender a algunos. Reitero, ESTE FIC ES UNA PARODIA, cuyo único fin es hacer reír. No aceptaré comentarios ofensivos ni quejas, ya que se les advirtió del contenido de antemano. A los demás que lean, sería un placer para mí leer su apoyo por medio de Reviews. Gracias nuevamente y abrazos a todos.**

_**Capítulo 1: De cuando Sebastián Michaelis es Introducido al Opio.**_

Era un hermoso día en la Mansión Phantomhive. El sol brillaba suavemente, iluminando las inmediaciones de la colosal mansión. Las aves entonaban dulces cánticos, viajando de árbol en árbol, cargando provisiones para el día que se hallaba a punto de comenzar. Los jardines resplandecían, embutidos en un suave y etéreo fulgor: las rosas blancas agrupadas en pequeños redondeles, las rosas rojas rodeando exquisitamente la imponente fuente de agua, la cual dejaba escapar un leve y contínuo chorro.

Todo se notaba tranquilo, todo era paz y silencio en el interior de la mansión. Los habitantes dormían, nada perturbaba el atesorado silencio. Todo era perfecto…

… o al menos eso pensaba la figura que se movía silenciosamente por los pasillos, cargando en una mano una bandeja de plata reluciente, en donde descansaba una tetera humeante y una taza de fina porcelana.

La figura moviéndose de una manera perfecta, su estilizado vaivén moviendo suavemente las colas de su gabán negro y los largos mechones de cabello azabache. Nada perturbaba a la figura que por los largos pasillos se movía, todo era paz… todo era tranquilidad…

No había nada mejor que…

Un súbito chillido le hizo girarse al instante, moviéndose justo a tiempo para evitar que el enorme busto de la Reina de Inglaterra le golpease; ojos carmesí intenso siguiendo la ruta del hermoso busto, el cual dio a parar al suelo a unos cuantos pies de distancia, destrozándose en cientos de pedazos.

Y movió lentamente su rostro, posando su mirada inexpresiva en el jovencito de rubios cabellos que en esos momentos se hallaba de pie en el pasillo, sus manos extendidas, una asustada expresión en su rostro.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, el joven ya se hallaba de rodillas frente a él, sus pequeñas manos sujetando su pierna derecha, su rostro pegado a ella.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Señor Sebastian! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Estaba buscándole para preguntarle los deberes del día de hoy y vi una araña encima de la estatua! ¡Tenía que salvar a la araña, Señor Sebastían! ¡La Reina de Inglaterra la estaba mirando de una forma asesina!-

Por unos segundos Sebastian fue incapaz de proferir palabra alguna, su mente maquinando una y otra vez la estupidez de tal aseveración.

- Finnian… es un busto de mármol. Los bustos son objetos sin vida. El busto de la Reina NO PUDO haber mirado asesinamente a una araña, porque es algo que no posee vida alguna.-

- Pero… Pero… La araña se veía asustada. Cuando la vi estaba huyendo… y estaba toda enredada en unos hilos blancos.- Murmuraba el chico, aún aferrando la pierna del mayordomo.

Un cansado suspiro escapó de los labios del hombre, el cual cerró sus ojos por unos instantes.

- La araña estaba construyendo su hogar. Por ello los hilos blancos. Y seguramente se asustó al verte, ya que cualquier movimiento las perturba.-

- Pero… Pero…-

- Ya basta Finnian. Ve a la cocina, busca un recogedor y una escoba y limpia el desorden que has hecho. Luego irás a los jardines y podarás el cesped. ¿Entendido?-

- Esta… Esta bien, Sr. Sebastian.- Pero el chico se hallaba aún prendido a su pierna derecha, su rostro hundiéndose más y más en la tela negra de sus pantalones.

Y por un instante, Sebastian tuvo la visión de un Finnian que comenzaba a oler la tela de su pantalón, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_Qué demonios…_

_- _Finnian.- Murmuró, su voz tornándose un susurro suave y cargado de trepidante amenaza. El jovencito soltó un asustado chillido, asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Dejando a un Sebastian que por unos instantes luchó con el tic nervioso que comenzaba a formarse en su ojo derecho.

Respiró profundamente, girándose sobre sus talones y siguiendo su camino; evitando grácilmente los escombros del busto destrozado. Al final del pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de su joven amo, golpeando suavemente la misma para luego, con suma cautela, ingresar a la enorme habitación en penumbras en donde el jovencito se hallaba; durmiendo apaciblemente entre hileras e hileras de sábanas.

- Joven amo, es hora de que despierte. Su agenda se encuentra sumamente cargada y hay que atender todos los asuntos pendientes a la mayor brevedad posible.- Exclamó tranquilamente el mayordomo, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y dedicándose a abrir las cortinas de la habitación; escuchando los suaves gemidos y quejidos del jovencito que luchaba por permanecer dormido.

- Unos minutos más… Sólo diez minutos…- Susurraba suavemente, sin siquiera moverse de su cómoda posición; enganchado a varias sábanas, sus sinuosas y delgadas piernas descubiertas y visibles entre la tela de color blanco perla de su pijama.

- Joven amo… Despierte ahora.- Musitó duramente el apuesto mayordomo, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del joven, el cual abrió uno de sus intensos ojos, de hermoso color azul zafiro. Ojo que por un instante se notó perdido, pero al ver el rostro delgado y los ojos carmesíes que destelleaban a centímetros de distancia de su rostro, tomó un vigor inusual… su dueño despertándose por completo.

- Maldito seas, Sebastian. ¡No hagas eso!- Gimió el jovencito, llevándose una mano a su pecho. Todo mientras Sebastian sonreía malévolamente, sus manos enguantadas ayudando al joven Conde a levantarse de la cama; procediendo a vestirle con presteza y delicadeza para luego tenderle una taza de té.

- Hoy tiene muchos asuntos en su agenda, joven amo. Tiene que recibir a dos inversionistas que vienen desde América, interesados en asociarse con la compañía Funtom. Tambié tiene sus clases de Francés, Inglés, Historia y Música además de sus clases de etiqueta y…

- Cancélalo todo, Sebastian. No quiero hacer nada ni ver a nadie hoy. Quiero tener el día por completo libre y que me prepares una tarta de chocolate con fresas la cual me servirás en el jardín. Quiero que luego me lleves a comprar varias cosas que tengo en mente, que me lleves a la heladería nueva que abrieron esta semana en Londres y que, mientras cargas con todo lo comprado, me escoltes a dar una vuelta por la avenida londinense.-

_Oh por todos los…_

- Joven amo, eso es imposible. Sus compromisos no pueden ser cancelados por banalidades como esas. He organizado todo su día y es necesario que usted lo complete para no quedar luego atrasado en sus responsabilidades como…-

- No… me… importa, Sebastian. Hoy no voy a hacer nada. Quiero comer una tarta de chocolate con fresas; quiero ir a dar un paseo, quiero visitar la heladería nueva y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá. ¿Entendido?

Y Sebastían asintió en silencio, su helada mirada escarlata fija en aquellos disparejos pero brillantes ojos que le observaban atentamente… una sonrisa burlona presionando la comisura de aquellos labios pequeños y finos.

Le estaba provocando… Sebastian lo sabía, lo sabía. Ese niñato gozaba con verle sufrir y pasar vicisitudes, el muy hijo de…

- Entendido, joven amo. Prepararé el carruaje para el viaje.-

_Algún día… algún día tomaré esa sonrisita tuya llena de arrogancia y…_

Sebastián sonrió encantadoramente, tomando la bandeja de la mesita de noche, ofreciendo una cortés reverencia para luego, simplemente, salir de la habitación… su sonrisa volviéndose una expresión de maligno desprecio mientras pasaba por el lado de Finnian, el cual le observó asustado, deteniéndose momentáneamente de su recoger del busto destrozado.

- S… Señor Sebastián…-

- Te sugiero que no me hables, si no quieres sentir como te hago atragantarte con el palo de escoba que tienes en las manos.- Susurró Sebastián, la misma encantadora sonrisa adornando su apuesto rostro. Finnian se puso blanco de terror y asintió rápidamente, volviendo a su trabajo.

Todo mientras el mayordomo suspiraba lenta y cansadamente y se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia la cocina…

… escuchando a lo lejos como al parecer otro busto o jarrón de la mansión caía al suelo y se hacía añicos, acompañado al instante por un agudo y aterrado chillido por parte de Finnian.

Y Sebastián sólo atinó a respirar profunda, muy profundamente… un ligero tic nervioso adornando su sien derecha mientras abría la puerta de la cocina…

… un suave zumbido alertándole y apartándole del camino, justo a tiempo para evitar ser víctima del cuchillo de pescador que pasó a meros milímetros de su mejilla derecha.

- ¡Oy, Oy! Lo lamento mucho, Sebastián. ¡Tuve un arranque de inspiración con este lindo pescadito aquí!- Gritó alegremente Bard, el cocinero de la mansión, mientras aguantaba firmemente a un pescado vivo, el cual aleteaba salvajemente; una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, sus rubios cabellos húmedos y revueltos en todas direcciones mientras la colilla de uno de sus cigarros pendía precariamente de sus labios.

- Bard… Ten más cuidado con los artefactos de cocina. Podrías herir al joven amo, o a algún otro sirviente…-

- ¡Hai, Hai! ¿Qué deseas que haga de comer hoy, Sebastián? Tengo pensado asar un pavo con patatas. Mi lanzallamas se encuentra con ganas de algo de acción.- Exclamó Bard, dirigiendo una mirada llena de devoción al enorme y amenazante lanzallamas que se hallaba apoyado contra la pared; en el cual brillaba una notita escrita con grandes letras rojas.

_¨Propiedad de Bard. Violadores morirán __con un palo atravesado por el c…¨_

- Haz lo que quieras, Bard. Yo prepararé una tarta para el joven amo.- Ante la mirada alegre y los ojos brillantes del cocinero, Sebastián rodó los ojos y se dirigió al teléfono, sacando su agenda y marcando a las distintas citas del joven amo para cancelarlas.

Todo mientras tras él, Bard silbaba disimuladamente y lanzaba una leve ojeada al trasero enmarcado en apretados pantalones negros del mayordomo.

_Sendos pedazos de carne. __Tan buenos…_

- Bard… No te escucho trabajando.- Murmuró Sebastián, lanzando una mirada de reojo al cocinero, el cual se sonrojó levemente y, con una premura nerviosa, siguió batallando con el pobre pescado.

Y Sebastián siguió con sus llamadas, disculpándose con los hombres y mujeres al otro lado de la línea, sus palabras convincentes y cargadas con cierto grado de elegante sensualidad llenando los oídos de los receptores, dominando sus mentes y empujándoles suavemente a considerar y aceptar las nuevas fechas, sin peleas o reclamos.

- Hai, estimado Conde. Sería un placer para mi joven amo tenerle en su mansión mañana antes del mediodía. Le estará esperando con ansias… Hai, que tenga una tarde placentera.- Sebastián colgó, eliminando el último nombre de su lista y guardando su libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Girándose justo a tiempo para ver como Bard se hallaba observándole con la boca abierta, el cigarrillo colgando con más precariedad de su boca.

Y como Sebastián Michalis se hallaba positivamente enojado con el mundo ese día, figuró que la mejor manera de volver a su tranquila apacibilidad era reírse un rato a costa de alguien. Quien fuese.

Y, acercándose suavemente a un Bard cuyos ojos se abrieron en impresión, una mano aguantando aún la cola del pez, muerto ya desde hace varios minutos, Sebastián decidió divertirse un rato.

Y colocando una de sus manos sobre el tope de madera de la cocina, se acercó aún más al rubio cocinero, viendo como este se hallaba paralizado en su lugar. Y una sonrisa positivamente seductora adornó sus delgados y perfectos labios, sus rojos ojos fijos en el tembloroso cocinero, mientras la mano antes apostada en el tope de la cocina se movió hasta rozar levemente el brazo con el cual Bard sujetaba al pescado. El pobre hombre, humano al fin y al cabo, soltó al pobre animal del puro nerviosismo, dejándolo caer sin gracia alguna sobre el tope de alimentos mientras veía como el imposiblemente atractivo rostro de Sebastián se acercaba al de él… como aquellos finos labios se posaban sobre uno de sus oidos… susurrando, con una voz capaz de matar de un infarto…

- ¿Qué te he dicho de fumar cigarrillos en la cocina, Bard?- Tras esto, Sebastián se alejó ligeramente y, con una de sus enguantadas manos, tomó el cigarrillo que pendía de la boca del cocinero y lo apagó en la piel escamosa del pescado muerto; la misma endemoniadamente encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ah… Ah… Ah…-

- Cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar, Bard.- Susurró Sebastián, esta vez con un tinte amenazante, mientras veía como el pobre hombre luchaba por recuperar algo de estabilidad mental.

- H… Hai, Sebastián.-

El mayordomo sonrió complacido y se dispuso a sortear los ingredientes para preparar el postre de su joven amo, vertiendo hábilmente todo lo necesario en una cacerola y preparando lo que seguramente sería otra de sus obras maestras.

Todo mientras escuchaba como Bard seguía debatiéndose nerviosamente con el pescado muerto y el sonido de alguien entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡S… Señor Sebastián! ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Maylene… Tenía que ser Maylene.

- Déjalo en paz, Maylene. Esta preparando un postre para el joven amo.- Musitó Bard, todo mientras Sebastián se giraba lo suficiente para ver a la joven sirvienta y sonreírle cortésmente.

- Oh. ¡Seguro quedará delicioso, el Señor Sebastián es muy talentoso!- Exclamó la joven, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Acto seguido, ésta comenzó a moverse por la cocina, con una lista en mano y buscando platos, cubiertos y copas para montar la mesa del comedor. Para cuando tuvo todo preparado, ambas manos se hallaban balanceando precariamente todos los instrumentos mientras trataba de caminar, sus espejuelos redondos ligeramente descolocados.

Y cómo siempre pasaba con la querida y tontita de Maylene, un desbalance en el suelo la hizo perder el equilibrio; echando a volar todos los instrumentos y a ella misma. Y Sebastián como buen demo… mayordomo que era, tuvo la suficiente agilidad tanto mental como física para atrapar todos y cada uno de los utensilios y a la pobre sirvienta, la cual dio a parar en su pecho.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado, Maylene. Un día de estos podrías herirte de gravedad.- Susurró mientras colocaba las cosas al lado de un Bard con la boca abierta y ayudaba a la sirvienta a enderezarse. Sirvienta que se hallaba en un estado semi-comatoso, con una fina hilera de sangre brotando de sus narices y sus mejillas rojas como jitomates.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh…_

Sebastián suspiró suavemente y tras enderezar el cuerpo de la rígida Maylene chasqueó fuertemente los dedos frente a su rostro alelado, haciendo que la pobre mujer soltara un chillido avergonzado, saltando como un animalillo asustado para luego musitar una rápida disculpa y salir corriendo…

- ¡Qué caraj…- Musitó Bard extrañado, mientras Sebastián seguía con el tedioso trabajo de preparar el postre de su amo.

_Existe mucho desequilibrio mental en este mundo… Y todo parece hallarse concentrado en estos tres cabezas huecas y el bipolar de mi amo. _

Y Sebastián, con esos alentadores pensamientos en su cabeza, siguió con su tarea. Todo mientras hacia de oidos sordos a las constantes blasfemias de Bard; mientras esquivaba los pedazos de vegetales que se hallaban volando por los aires y mientras seguía escuchando como afuera de la cocina Maylene volvía a romper otro valioso busto en su intento de organizar la mesa del comedor. Además pudo escuchar algo que distinguió como un chillido extrañamente femenino (seguramente Finnian) seguido de un aullido y algo que sospechó, era el sonido de Pluto quemando algo que, si no se equivocaba, era el jardín de rosas blancas del joven amo.

Y Sebastián siguió tranquilamente con lo suyo, mientras observaba como de reojo Bard se hartaba de todo, lanzaba el pescado violentamente a una cacerola, tomaba su lanzallamas y le metía fuego al pobre animal… escuchando al instante la leve explosión a sus espaldas, seguida de una nube de humo y un chillido repleto de blasfemias que hubiesen hecho sonrojar al mismo Satanás. Todo mientras lo que quedaba del destripado, quemado y destrozado pescado caía a su lado. Rojos ojos observando inexpresivamente la masa negra y deforme que descansaba en su parte de la mesa, mientras escuchaba a Bard mentarle la madre hasta a la vida, si es que eso era posible.

_Definitivamente… necesito unas vacaciones._

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- Gritaron al instante Maylene y Finnian, apareciendo en el umbral de la cocina, viendo a un impecable y perfecto Sebastián batiendo una mezcla de postre, mientras muy cerca a él, un Bard cubierto de hollín y quemaduras en la ropa blasfemaba sin descanso, golpeando la cacerola con su lanzallamas.

- Basta ya de sus tonterías. Bard, recoge toda la porqueria que has hecho, limpia la cocina y ponte a cortar unas papas para la ensalada de la tarde. Finnian, estoy seguro que Pluto destrozó el jardín de nuevo, ve a comprar semillas al mercado. Y Maylene… tú sigue preparando la mesa, SIN caerte y destrozar todo en el proceso.- Los tres sirvientes le observaron con los ojos como platos, ligeramente asustados ante el tono de voz ligeramente asesino del mayordomo.

Y Sebastián, conociendo las emociones humanas a la perfección, suspiró nuevamente, su rostro volviéndose pacífico, una sonrisa encantadora iluminando sus obscenamente atractivas facciones.

- Si hacen bien su trabajo, les haré un pastel de chocolate y fresas de regalo. ¿Qué opinan?- Y viendo como los tres sirvientes comenzaban a brincar de felicidad, sus ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de tan suculento platillo, Sebastián supo que, como siempre, había dado en el clavo.

- ¡Hai, Sr. Sebastián!- Y todos pusieron manos a la obra, ansiosos por cumplir sus cometidos a la perfección.

_Son como perritos… si les prometes algo tentador son capaces de darte el mundo._

Finalmente, Sebastián terminó de preparar el postre del joven amo mientras en la distancia, escuchaba el sonido de un carruaje recorriendo la calle engravillada de la mansión. Y observando su reloj, suspiró por última vez, sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba.

Sólo una persona tenía la descarada desfachatez de aparecerse a estas horas, sin ser invitado y sin importarle interrumpir.

Y, colocando la última jugosa fresa sobre el cremoso chocolate del pastel, limpió sus guantes y salió de la cocina, escuchando el sonido de alguien que tocaba en la entrada y viendo como Maylene corría a abrir.

- Maylene, querida. Sigue con la mesa del comedor, yo me encargo de las visitas.- La sirvienta se detuvo al instante y, asintiendo aliviada (pues la pobre mujer también sabía quién aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta) salió corriendo al comedor, dejando a un Sebastián que, tras estirar ligeramente su cuello, abrió la puerta de entrada, haciendo una leve reverencia y portando su sonrisa más perfecta al delgado hombre asiático que en esos momentos se hallaba cargando a su adorada Ran Mao, cuyas piernas se hallaban enredadas alrededor de la delgada cintura del hombre, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus grandes ojos de venado fijos en Sebastián. Todo mientras el hombre sonreía misteriosamente, su mirada que parecía no ver nada paseándose lánguidamente por el cuerpo del mayordomo.

- Buenos días, Sr. Lau. Pase por favor.-

- Ah, Sebastián-san. Tú siempre tan servicial.- Comentó el hombre, entrando a la mansión y siguiendo al mayordomo hasta la sala de estar.- Espero que mi querido Ciel-kun se encuentre bien. Quize venir a darle una visita porque siento que le he abandonado.- La sonrisita de Lau no hacía nada para ocultar su expresión positivamente depredadora, pero Sebastián, acostumbrado a los extraños manerismos de ese hombre, sólo hizo una reverencia.

- Si me permite, le avisaré al joven amo de su presencia. Siéntase en su casa.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala de estar; rodando los ojos cuando estuvo lejos; dirigiéndose hacia el estudio y tocando suavemente a la puerta.

- Joven amo, ¿Puedo?-

- Pasa, Sebastián.- El mayordomo ingresó al enorme despacho, viendo a un Ciel tranquilamente sentado tras un fino escritorio, en una de sus manos unos cuantos papeles de contabilidad, sus pies parapetados cómodamente sobre el escritorio.

- Joven amo, el Sr. Lau ha venido a visitarle. Le aguarda en la sala de invitados.-

- Ese idiota. ¿Quién le ha invitado? Parece no tener idea de que hay gente que tiene cosas que hacer en esta vida en vez de estar pastando, inmerso en el ocio y en el vicio. Mándalo a sacar, no estoy de humor para él. ¿Y dónde esta mi pastel?- Un ojo azul intenso le miró fijamente, en una expresión demandante.

- Joven amo, no sería muy conveniente despedir al Sr. Lau sin ni siquiera escuchar a qué ha venido. Se podría ver como una descortesía de su parte y usted, como respetado noble que es, no puede darse el lujo de cometer esas fallas de modales. Respecto a su postre, este ya se encuentra listo para su degustación. Si desea, puedo servirle mientras usted se encuentra con el Sr. Lau.-

Y Ciel, como buen noble orgulloso y recto en sus ideales y pensamientos, tuvo que acceder a ver al despreciable chino.

- Quiero un buen té Earl Grey, ese pastel y tu presencia en la sala, ¿Entiendes, Sebastián?-

- Entendido, joven Amo.-

_Como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Qué día más fastidioso. Verdaderamente necesito un descanso de toda esta idiotez._

Y, tras ver como el jovencito se levantaba, le observaba por unos instantes y luego salía, Sebastián sólo atinó fruncir el ceño, saliendo también del despacho y yendo a la cocina, donde preparó el té y cortó tres pedazos de pastel, colocando todo de manera elegante en una bandeja y yendo con ella a la sala de invitados, en donde su joven amo y Lau se hallaban enfrascados en una especie de conversación relacionada con los recientes negocios nebulosos del chino.

- … y como debes saber, nos hallamos exportando muchos productos de calidad y la demanda es una muy alta. Deberías considerar unirte al negocio, Ciel-kun.-

- Oh, claro que no Lau. Tus negocios oscuros y de dudosa reputación no me causan interés alguno. Tú sólo sigue cumpliendo tu papel, y yo seguiré cumpliendo el mío. La Reina pronto mandará alguna misión y, como casi siempre están relacionadas contigo, espero tu cooperación. A cambio, te daré los medios para traficar tus ¨productitos¨ por ahí, sin problema alguno.- musitó Ciel, recibiendo de Sebastián su delicioso y arómatico té y el suculento postre.

- Ah, gracias Sebastián-san.- musitó encantando Lau, recibiendo del mayordomo lo mismo, al igual que Ran Mao, la cual comenzó a comer, al parecer encantada con el sabor ya que no paraba de lamer la cuchara.- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, conde Phantomhive. Tu siempre sabes que es lo que necesito.

- Esto es un trabajo de cooperación mutua, Lau. Nada más.- Musitó el jovencito, cerrando ligeramente los ojos al probar el postre, su rostro llenándose de deleite. Delicioso… Delicioso.

- Ah, conde. Qué suerte tienes de tener a tan excepcional mayordomo a tu disposición. Este postre le ha quedado exquisito, Sr. Sebastián.- Musitó Lau, encantado de la vida.

- Yo sólo tengo lo mejor, Lau. Sebastián no es la excepción.- Exclamó el jovencito, ojeando levemente al mayordomo, cuyos rojos ojos le observaron de vuelta por un instante, una leve sonrisa satisfecha en sus finas facciones.

- Si, el mayordomo perfecto. Cocina exquisitamente, mantiene la casa en un estado impecable, lleva a cabo todos tus caprichos y órdenes y para acabar, tiene una presencia física excepcionalmente bella.- Susurró Lau, viendo como tanto Ciel como Sebastián le miraban con ojos sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? Es cierto, Ciel-kun. Mejor espécimen de hombre no he visto yo en todos mis años de vida. Si fuese mi mayordomo, andaría por la casa en pantalones de cuero ajustados y sin camisa, sólo para mi deleite personal. Tan buen cuerpo, escondiéndose tras esas capas de ropa negra y aburrida.-

- ¡Lau! ¡Deja de decir perversiones de mi mayordomo!- Casi gritó Ciel, su rostro rojo como un tomate ante la súbita visión de un Sebastián semidesnudo y con apretados pantalones de cuero moviéndose por la mansión.

¡Oh, el atrevimiento de ese chino descarado! ¡Mira que meterle en la cabeza semejantes ideas! ¡Jodido pervertido!

- Yo sólo digo la verdad, Ciel-kun. Es un desperdicio tener a semejante hombre escondido tras toda esa ropa. ¿No lo cree así, Sebastián-san?-

Y ante la mirada imperiosa de su joven amo, el cual le observaba con sus mejillas rojas, Sebastián sólo sonrió ligeramente, haciendo una leve reverencia

- Yo sólo sigo las órdenes de mi amo, Sr. Lau. Para eso fui… contratado.-

- ¡Ah, que hombre tan dedicado! Quisiera robártelo, Ciel-kun. Ciertamente el pobre hombre se ve algo cansado y con fachada triste. Como que deberías darle unas vacaciones, Ciel-kun. Explotar de esa forma a tu sirviente sólo ocasionará que pierda esa belleza tan perfecta y esa agilidad que posee.- Susurró Lau, su sonrisa pervertida recorriendo al joven y a su mayordomo.

- ¡Ya basta, Lau! ¡Deja de hablar de mi mayordomo en términos tan descarados! Sebastián se encuentra en excelente estado, ¿No es así, Sebastián?- Exclamó el jovencito, viendo como el mayordomo sonreía tranquilamente, sus ojos perdidos en algún tipo de extraña contemplación.

- Si, joven amo. Me encuentro perfectamente.- Aseguró el hombre, recogiendo todos los platos vacios y las tazas a medio acabar.- Si me permiten, me retiro para dejarles hablar de asuntos más urgentes.- Hizo una reverencia y sin mirar a nadie en particular, salió de la sala.

_Malditos humanos locos. Todos estaban locos. Todos._

Y comenzó a caminar, escuchando desde la sala como su joven amo seguía gritando incoherencias y el sonido de la risa de Lau.

Y pensando que quizá ya ese día nefasto se había acabado y que todo sería relativamente normal, siguió su camino, pasando por el comedor y descubriendo que este se hallaba perfectamente decorado, tal y cómo le había ordenado a Maylene. Y al pasar por una de las ventanas, pudo ver como Finnian se hallaba dedicado completamente a plantar las semillas en el jardín destrozado por Pluto. Y al llegar a la cocina y entrar a ella, pudo ver una bandeja repleta de papas perfectamente peladas y brillantes, esperando ser hechas.

Y sonriendo con algo de alivio, tuvo que admitir internamente que la idea de sobornar a los sirvientes era de gran ayuda. Y decidió que, al ser un ser con principios, cumpliría su promesa. Así que se propuso a hacer otro nuevo y hermoso pastel de chocolate y fresas para los sirvientes y cuando, varias horas después, se hallaba colocando las fresas, tuvo que admitir que por fin esos idiotas se merecían un postre como ese, luego de aquel trabajo tan bien hecho.

Y al verles entrar a la cocina, exhaustos, sudorosos y sucios por todo el trabajo, les recibió con el postre preparado. Y aunque le sentó incómodo que los tres se le abalanzaran a abrazarle y a darle las gracias, una especie de satisfacción propia se instaló luego en su ser al ver como se sentaban y deglutían felizmente su premio, con los rostros inmersos en un éxtasis de felicidad.

- Cuando terminen, recogen todo y siguen con sus tareas. ¿Entendido?- Murmuró Sebastián, viendo las caras cubiertas de chocolate de los tres sirvientes.

- ¡Hai, Sr. Sebastián!- Exclamaron contentos.

Y Sebastián no sonrió, pero sintió una inmensa satisfacción al ver que, al parecer, ese día los tres sirvientes idiotas harían su trabajo como era debido.

Y salió de la cocina, yendo hacia el despacho del Joven Amo, pero encontrándose en el camino al pasillo con Lau, el cual se hallaba vagando tranquilamente por ahí. Y eso Sebastián lo encontró raro, porque pensaba que el asiático había partido horas atrás. Además, Ran Mao no se hallaba por ningún lado, lo cual causaba cierto recelo en el mayordomo.

- Sr. Lau. Pensaba que usted ya había partido.-

- Pues ya ve que no, Sebastián-san. En realidad, estaba buscándole. Como sé que usted es un mayordomo dedicado y que el Joven Phatomhive parece no reconocerlo, yo siento la necesidad de darle…. Un regalo por decirlo así.-

- ¿Un regalo?-

- Si, mi querido mayordomo. Un regalo que sé, sabrá apreciar.- El chino le entregó al instante una bolsita negra, la cual colocó en la palma del mayordomo. Este le observó con una ceja levemente arqueada, para luego sopesar la bolsita y acercarla a su rostro… un característico aroma atacando suavemente sus sentidos.

- ¿Por qué desea regalarme una bolsa de opio, Sr. Lau?- Preguntó, con cierto asombro ante la locura momentánea de aquel hombre de darle a él algo como eso.

- Porque sé lo difícil que es trabajar con un niño como el Conde. El chico es una pesadilla andante en un cuerpo y rostro encantadores. Sé que es difícil para usted, mi apreciado mayordomo y con esto, estoy seguro que se sentirá un poco más relajado. Aligerar esa tensión que marca sus sinuosos músculos y esa cara larga que oscurece la belleza de sus rasgos. Verá que con una probadita de esto, será un poco más… feliz por así decirlo.-

- No creo que sea necesario, Sr. Lau.-

- Nada de eso, mi estimado mayordomo. Es grosero que alguien niegue un regalo hecho de buena fe. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe. Dele una prueba y verá que no se arrepentirá.-

- … Gracias por el regalo, Sr. Lau.- Susurró Sebastián, guardando la bolsita en su pantalón con la intención de deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

- Oh, de nada. De nada. Le veré luego, mi estimado mayordomo.-

Y Sebastián observó al chino caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose de vista. Y al hacerlo, sacó de entre su pantalón la bolsita negra, observándola con un ligero interés.

Él era un demonio, y como tal, no creía que tales drogas humanas tuviesen la capacidad de hacer algo de importancia en su sistema. Conocía el opio, desde mucho antes que Lau hubiese siquiera pensado en ser concebido y aunque nunca había tenido interés en probarlo, sabía de todas sus virtudes.

También sabía que la droga era llamada ¨La Propia Medicina de Dios¨ por sus efectos. Y como al fin y al cabo Sebastián Michaelis era un demonio pecador, que gozaba con hacer burla de todo lo que tuviese que ver con religión, pues encontró apropiado probar la dichosa ¨medicina¨. A ver si esta terminaba por achicharrarle y hundirle en las pailas del infierno o si, tal y como el chino pronosticaba, le daba un buen despeje.

Todo mejor que aguantar al bipolar de Ciel Phantomhive. Al menos con un día de descanso de ese niño, podría estar mejor. Y mira que no podía negar que le encantaba ese niño. Le encantaba de una forma que casi le hacía desearle, pero demonios, que jodón era el muchacho. A veces le daba dolor de cabeza. Y eso era algo grande, considerando su enorme paciencia.

Así que, decidiendo dar una probada a la ¨medicinita¨ del Sr. Lau, Sebastián desistió de deshecharla y la guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Escuchando a lo lejos los chillidos de Finnian persiguiendo a Pluto, los chillidos de Maylene mientras se volvían a caer otra tanda de platos al suelo y las blasfemias de Bard mientras quemaba lo que sería el segundo, tercer, cuarto (sabrá el cielo cuantos iban) pescado.

Todo unido al constante jaloneo en su cerebro y la voz chillona y demandante de su joven amo resonando en su mente, llamándole para que le atara las agujetas de los zapatos o alguna mierda parecida.

Y como Sebastián era un buen mayordomo, decidió dejar que la mansión explotara en miles de pedazos por culpa de esos sirvientes para ir a asistir a su joven amo con cualquier banalidad con la que tuviese problemas. Desde agujetas hasta posibles secuestros. Sólo rogaba porque no le hubiesen secuestrado… no creía poder aguantar tener que perder una tarde de descanso y de experimentación con ese nuevo juguetito que tenía en su bolsillo por culpa de un secuestro.

Y así, mientras los chillidos y el jaleo seguían resonando por la mansión, Sebastián Michaelis acudía a donde su joven amo con una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción en su rostro, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, en la tranquilidad y oscuridad de su cuarto, tendría la oportunidad de probar su regalo.

Y así fue como nuestro querido demonio maligno y pecador, Sebastián Michaelis, descubrió lo que era el opio, y los beneficios que este le auguraba. Y he aquí donde, gracias al pecado natural, a la curiosidad infernal y al deseo de librarse de toda esa bola de infelices humanos que sólo vivían para amargarle la existencia, los viajes de opio de Sebastián comenzaron… para quizá, si el decidía, jamás terminar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Viajes de Opio de Sebastián**

Parejas: SebastiánxCiel. Leves indicios de SebastiánxGrell

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos(as). He aquí con la segunda entrega de este extraño fic. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado lo que han leído, ya que desde aquí, las cosas se volverán cada vez más irreverentes y desastrozas. Espero que todos estén equipados con kleenex y con bombitas para la presión arterial, ya que no me hago responsable de risas incontrolables, insultos, blasfemias, posibles ataques del corazón, disgusto extremo y otros muchos efectos secundarios de leer una parodia tan extraña como ésta. Aclaro, esto sigue siendo y seguirá siendo hasta el final un trabajo de HUMOR, una PARODIA cuyo único propósito en la vida es hacer el ridículo de varios personajes de Kuroshitsuji y hacer reír mucho. Están advertidos. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, estos son la única paga que recibo por mi trabajo y me hacen sentir sumamente contenta.

Advertencias: ALTAS dosis de irreverencia, humor de marquesina, humor negro, de índole sexual y de índole… bueno, de toda índole. Menciones sexuales explícitas, imágenes mentales de dudoso origen, uso y abuso de drogas y sus consecuencias, uso de lenguaje soez y Grell Sutcliff (creo que ese nombre es en sí un condensado de múltiples advertencias).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De cuando Sebastián Michaelis es introducido a las alucinaciones opioides.**

**

* * *

**

_Finalmente. Oh, por todos cuernos del infierno, finalmente. _Pensaba una y otra vez el apuesto mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña llave, abría la puerta de la habitación y se encerraba al instante, su espalda apoyándose levemente contra la puerta de madera; un pesado suspiro escapando de sus finos labios.

Había sido un día, francamente, espeluznante. Toda la tarde se la había pasado tras el rastro de su joven Amo, cargando bolsas y bolsas de juguetes, dulces y regalos mientras veía como el jodido niño se paseaba de un lado a otro feliz de la vida; mientras veía como se hartaba de helado de chocolate (aún a pesar de su sutil advertencia relacionada con la cena) y mientras caminaba y caminaba, escuchando su vocecilla ordenándole hacer esto y aquello. Eso sin contar el hecho de que, tan pronto pisaron la mansión varias horas después, se encontró de frente con que el jardín había sido _nuevamente _destrozado por Pluto, que la mansión se hallaba en un desorden asqueroso y que la cocina por un pelo y no terminaba explotando en miles de pedazos, con cocinero incluido. (No que Sebastián hubiese puesto queja alguna si esto último hubiese pasado).

Pero que mas daba, luego de horas interminables de arreglar a la perfección todos y cada uno de los desbarajustes de los inútiles sirvientes que trabajaban en esa mansión; de limpiar las escaleras, comprar nuevas estatuas, arreglar, pintar, poner lozas y recomponer toda la cocina; remover la maleza quemada del jardín, plantar semillas y hacer crecer flores, barrer, mapear, cocinar para su joven Amo, atender llamadas de su joven Amo, preparar la comida y la ropa del joven Amo para el día siguiente, limpiar el caballo y el carruaje que se utilizaría al día siguiente, mandar a dormir a los sirvientes y bañar y acostar a su joven Amo, por fin Sebastián se hallaba en su dormitorio.

Y eran apenas las 10 de la noche. Jodidamente orgulloso se sentía de haber completado todo en tan corto tiempo.

Tronó el cuello ligeramente, separándose de la puerta y desprendiéndose de su gabán, el cual lanzó a la cesta de ropa sucia, seguido de su corbata, sus guantes y su camisa. Su blanca piel relució suavemente en el leve fulgor que la Luna dejaba caer sobre él, mientras se desprendía de toda su indumentaria y, desnudo como las llamas del infierno le trajeron al mundo, hacía su camino hasta el baño en donde una corta ducha de agua caliente dejó su cuerpo relajado y libre de parte de la tensión del día.

Y embutido aún en su gloriosa desnudez, se movió tranquilamente por su habitación, secándose el cabello y la piel. Y como Sebastián Michaelis detestaba la sensación de la ropa interior contra sus partes nobles, fue muy feliz al tan sólo colocarse una bata de baño de mullido algodón negro, la cual amarró levemente.

Y, buscando entre los confines de su descartado pantalón, encontró el saquito que buscaba, observándolo con genuino interés mientras acudía a su closet y lo abría, sacando de entre las profundidades oscuras tres pequeños gatitos negros, los cuales maullaron inocentemente al verle.

- ¿Me extrañaron preciosos? Si, yo sé que me extrañaron.- Murmuró Sebastián, colocando a los tres felinos en la cama y acariciándolos con una inmesa suavidad; su rostro embutido en una sonrisa leve y, en cierto modo, llena de una especie de cariño.

Adoraba a los gatos. Seres tan elegantes, tan nobles, tan llenos de sutil egoísmo. Con sus cuerpecitos calientitos y suaves y sus orejas pequeñas y monas. Y sus maullidos, y sus dientecitos increíblemente afiladitos. Los adoraba.

Se acostó en la cama, sentando a los tres gatitos sobre su vientre para luego empezar a abrir la bolsa que el Sr. Lau le había obsequiado. El aroma del opio inundando por unos segundos sus sentidos.

Si, era cierto que normalmente detestaba el olor. Pero quizá era debido a que en las ocasiones en las que lo había percibido, habían sido ocasiones en las que, o se hallaba en una misión encomendada por su amo, o simplemente se hallaba de un humor infernal.

Pero ahora que se hallaba en la comodidad de su cama, en la comodidad de su desnudez y con sus bellos gatitos moviéndose por su vientre, podía decir que el aroma era ciertamente… atrayente.

Así que, decidido a ver qué sucedería, metió sus dedos en la bolsita, sacando de esta una pequeña pipa negra y plateada. Y sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, hundió nuevamente sus dedos en la bolsita, sacando pizcas del opio, el cual debía admitir, era de una pureza y calidad extraordinaria. Y colocó el material dentro de la pipa, sonriendo macabramente mientras chasqueaba uno de sus delgados dedos… una pequeña llamita de fuego negro brotando de su yema extendida.

_Mucho mejor que prender una chimenea o ir a pedirle un encendedor a Bard._

Y prendiendo la pipa, se acomodó tranquilamente en la cama, dejando que los gatitos pasearan a gusto por su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo de vez en cuando las ocasionales lamidas de las tiernas lenguas y los leves raspones de sus pequeñas garritas.

_Tan endemoniadamente delicioso._

Y con la misma demoniaca sonrisa, posó la pipa sobre sus delgados labios, su lengua lamiendo suavemente el pequeño palito negro mientras aspiraba el tenue humo blanco; sintiendo como recorría su sistema lentamente…

_Debía admitir que la sensación era muy placentera._

Y mientras aspiraba, sentía como sus músculos iban perdiendo toda la tensión. Cómo su cuerpo humano se relajaba completamente, sus sentidos percibiendo hasta el leve soplo de viento que se colaba por su ventana abierta. Y gimió suavemente, al sentir como uno de sus gatitos paseaba por su pecho y como otro se recostaba contra sus negros cabellos desperdigados por la almohada.

- Lindo, lindo gatito.- Susurró Sebastián, acariciando con uno de sus dedos una de las pequeñas orejitas del gatito más cercano, mientras sus ya dilatadas pupilas parecían hundir sus ojos en una negra y profunda relajación.

Y arrebujó aún más su cuerpo entre las sábanas, una satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, mientras seguía aspirando de la pequeña pipa.

_Qué deliciosa sensación. Tan deliciosa como devorar un alma suculenta o como adentrarse en los confines húmedos y apretados de un ser virgen. _

_Tan delicioso como imaginar a mi Joven Amo con orejas de gato, maullando suavemente para mí, sólo para mí._

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

_Quizá algún día trataría de ponerle esas lindas orejitas de gato a su querido y joven Amo. Y aunque sabía que sería casi imposible hacerle maullar, por lo menos con las orejitas se complacía._

_Acariciar esas orejas, moverse por su rostro. Rodear con una mano su cuello mientras con otra recorría su pequeño cuerpo delgado… Si, quizá si podría hacerle maullar. _

E inmerso en su mundo de cálida felicidad, Sebastián abrió los ojos, viendo todo a su alrededor embutido en un intenso y hermoso color sangre. Las paredes, la cama, los gatos… todo inmerso en un delicioso color sanguinolento que no hizo más que estimular sus sentidos… puntiagudos dientes reluciendo suavemente entre sus labios, destellos rosados bailando sobre sus pupilas.

_Tan bello color… El rojo intenso de la sangre humana._

Y su sonrisa fue lentamente convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Una risa que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, su tono oscuro y cargado de una viciosa maldad característica de un demonio pecador como él.

Y su cuerpo se convulsionó con la fuerza de esa perversa risa, sus negros cabellos cayendo desparramados sobre la almohada, su adbomen temblando incontrolablemente…

Sin importarle que cercana a su habitación se hallaban otros cuartos ocupados. Habitaciones en las cuales yacían los cuatro sirvientes restantes de la mansión, los cuales en el instante en el que explotó aquella carcajada abrieron los ojos, despertando de golpe de sus particulares sueños y mirándose los unos a los otros, asustados y asombrados… escuchando el eco leve de aquella aterradora risa masculina y sin atreverse siquiera a moverse por temor a que algo pasase.

Y finalmente, la risa fue lentamente apagándose… dejando a los tres pobres sirvientes en un estado de terror y de nerviosismo tal, que luego de varios minutos de no escuchar nada, cada uno trató de dormir… pero no pudo.

Y todo esto ocurría mientras Sebastián, encerrado en su dormitorio, seguía fumando tranquilamente, sus pupilas coloreadas de rosado intenso y su boca contorsionada en la más grotesca y demoniaca sonrisa posible… todo mientras por su sinuoso cuerpo desnudo caminaban tranquilamente los lindos gatitos que en la mente intoxicada de Sebastián, brillaban con colores sobrenaturalmente bonitos.

Todo mientras sus dedos se comenzaban a mover alrededor de sus labios, su lengua lamiendo suavemente las uñas que lentamente iban convirtiéndose en garras negras.

Y aún sonriente, se alzó de la cama y dejando a los gatitos sobre una de las almohadas, abrió la ventana; su rostro recibiendo el frío de la noche directamente… todo mientras trepaba el umbral y escapaba por ella hacia el exterior; su desnudo cuerpo cayendo con una gracia sobrenatural sobre el verde pasto, la pipa aún entre sus dedos mientras su cabello lentamente iba creciendo… hebras del color del ébano cayendo por su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo gracias a la brisa de la noche… volando suavemente en el aire y barriendo el suelo levemente.

Todo mientras él se movía apaciblemente por las inmediaciones de la mansión, viendo todo a través de la preciosa cortina roja que sus sentidos imponían sobre cada uno de los objetos.

Elevando el rostro y viendo el cielo rojo intenso… y la Luna negra que contrastaba con el color sangriento de la bóveda celeste. Bajando la vista al suelo y viendo como sus pies descalzos caminaban sobre tierra impregnada de rojo y de negro… pequeñas flores de color carmesí brotando a su alrededor.

_Me recuerda tanto a mi hogar. _

Y rió, su diabólica carcajada resonando por todo el lugar mientras su cuerpo se movía, danzando cual demoniaco ente por entre las rosas y la grama… su largo y negro cabello agitándose en el cielo como si se tratase de un manto impregnado de oscuridad y pesadillas… mientras sus garras relucían en la noche cual aparatos infernales.

Sus labios distorsionados en una grotesca sonrisa, sus afilados dientes mostrándose brillantes y perfectos a través de las comisuras de sus labios.

Y mientras en el jardín, Sebastián Michaelis danzaba poseído por el delicioso efecto del opio en su sistema, en la mansión, tres sirvientes se hallaban paralizados del miedo en sus camas, persignándose una y otra vez y rezando al jefote de allá arriba que por lo menos les noquease para así poder dormir y salir de esa pesadilla.

Y todo mientras en el dormitorio principal de la mansión, un joven de azulados cabellos y de disparejos y brillantes ojos se alzaba de su cama y, sintiendo un apretado nudo en su pecho, se acercaba a la ventana… de su boca escapando un sorprendido grito al ver, desde su amplio ventanal, a la increíble figura que se movía por su jardín.

Su mirada siguiendo la danza hipnótica de aquella ¨cosa¨ que brillaba como plata pura en la luz de la Luna… su increíblemente largo y negro cabello agitándose en el aire, creando olas de hebras finas que destacaban profundamente en el cielo.

Y al principio creyó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que se trataba de una mujer que por algún loco motivo se había metido a su jardín…

… pero al ver los tonificados hombros, el perfecto abdómen y… cierto aparato reproductor moviéndose libremente con cada paso, comprendió que esa criatura tenía de mujer lo que él de santo.

Y abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua, un leve rubor cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas mientras seguía observando los sinuosos pasos del misterioso hombre…

… sintiendo en su interior un leve pinchazo de reconocimiento. Sobre todo al notar el leve brillo rosáceo que destelleó momentáneamente en el rostro medio oculto de la figura… en los ojos ocultos de la criatura.

_¿Qué demonios… ¡Sebastián! ¡Tengo que llamar a Sebastían y ordenarle que atrape a esa cosa!_

- ¡Sebastián, te ordeno que vengas en estos instantes!- Exclamó el joven a la nada de su enorme habitación, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia la puerta.

_Qué extraño… Él siempre aparece de la nada…_

Y giró la mirada nuevamente hacia el ventanal, esperando ver a la sorprendente figura aún danzando entre los rosales, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que ésta había desaparecido del lugar en el que segundos antes se hallaba. Y Ciel frunció esta vez la frente, el rubor aún coloreando sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba un poco más en el ventanal y trataba de buscar rastro de la figura, la cual, al parecer, se había esfumado por completo…

- Debe tener cuidado, Joven Amo. Si sigue apoyándose en el umbral podría caerse y lastimarse gravemente.-

Ciel pegó un brusco salto, girándose velozmente para ver la alta y oscura figura de su mayordomo, el cual se hallaba ligeramente oculto por las penumbras de la habitación.

Y tras el susto inicial, Ciel Phantomhive ojeó levemente a la figura de Sebastián, notando al instante como este parecía salir de entre las mismas tinieblas… sus dos intensos ojos coloreados con un leve, muy leve tinte carmesí claro. Y al verle, Ciel sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo… notando como la oscuridad envolvía a su mayordomo, dejando entrever sólo el contorno de su rostro, el brillo demoniaco de sus ojos… y leves trazos de su negro, muy negro cabello…

… cabello que Ciel podría casi jurar, se notaba más largo de lo usual.

- Estas no son horas de estar despierto, Joven Amo. ¿Qué necesita?-

Su voz. Ciel también notaba algo extraño en la voz de Sebastián. Era como una especie de suave tono… un tono ligeramente arrastrado, cargado de una especie de paz y de calma que le otorgaba a la fuerte y oscura voz del mayordomo un tinte… muy perturbador.

Y si Ciel no conociese tan bien a su querido mayordomo como le conocía, juraría que Sebastián sonaba cansado… o dogrado.

Pero como Ciel Phatomhive sabía que su mayordomo no hacía tales locuras ni sentía tales debilidades humanas, dejó pasar aquello como un simple efecto de su confundida, cansada y humana mente.

Pobre Ciel… Su inocencia en esos asuntos le hacía ignorar que en esos momentos Sebastián Michaelis se hallaba en un mundo deliciosamente abstracto y que solo se hallaba ahí atendiéndole debido a su gran voluntad demoniaca.

Oculto entre las sombras, completamente convertido en su aspecto demoniaco… Sus poderes dominando las tinieblas de tal forma que se éstas se compactasen a su alrededor en forma de densa y negra cubierta… todo para que su querido, hermoso y humano amo no le viese en esas fachas y siguiese creyendo que él era su acostumbrado y decoroso mayordomo de siempre… y no un pervertido demonio pecador que en esos momentos se hallaba desnudo (y muy feliz por estarlo, muchas gracias) frente a su joven, hormonal y pubertoso amo.

_Oh si. Esto es… fantástico._

Y Ciel notó como el rostro de su mayordomo se contorsionaba ligeramente, sus labios mostrando una ligera sonrisa… y juró que por unos segundos, en vez de ver los perfectos dientes humanos de Sebastián, había visto una hilera de afilados dientecitos… blancos como perlas.

_Oh, por todo lo que no es santo en este mundo… ¿Qué cosas raras estoy viendo?_

_- _¿Joven amo?- Preguntó nuevamente Sebastián, nuevamente con esa vocecilla extraña.

- Yo… Sebastián, te llamé para que averigues qué diablos es la _cosa aquella _que anda bailando por mis rosales. Quiero que la captures y me la traigas en estos instantes.-

- ¿Cosa, Joven Amo? ¿No sería acaso el Sr. Sutcliff que anda vagando por ahí y haciendo sus teatros de exhibicionismo?-

Pero Ciel estaba _muy seguro _que no había sido el fastidioso shinigami. ¿Por qué? Porque sus cojones se lo decían. Sus cojones y sus ojos mismos. Porque podía reconocer el flamboyante cabello rojo fuego de ese shinigami a kilómetros de distancia y con una venda en los ojos… además de los ojos verdes, de los dientes demasiado afilados y del cuerpo largo y desgarbado.

Y en definitiva, la figura de aquella criatura, con aquel largo y, debía admitir, perfecto cabello negro y aquel cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, y aquel rostro en penumbras imposible de ver pero seguramente bello…

No, en definitiva nada que ver con el travestido de Sutcliff.

- No Sebastián, estoy seguro de que no era ese shinigami desquiciado.- Susurró Ciel, volviendo el rostro nuevamente hacia los rosales, una expresión ligeramente defraudada en su rostro.

- Entendido, joven Amo. Iré a averiguar de qué se trata. Usted métase a la cama y descanse. Mañana tiene muchas cosas que hacer.- Susurró Sebastián, sin moverse de su lugar.

Y Ciel asintió lentamente, volviendo a su cama y metiéndose entre las suaves sábanas, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia su mayordomo, cuyos intensos y extraños ojos seguían observándole en silencio. Y entrecerró los ojos, el cansancio volviendo con una intensidad mayor a su sistema, mientras notaba como las penumbras iban devorando a su sirviente…

Y aunque Ciel luego juraría mil veces que había escuchado el sonido de unos tacones sumamente altos moviéndose, en esos instantes en que su mente se hallaba tan cansada por toda la conmoción, lo único que pudo hacer fue musitar, entre susurros soñolientos…

- Sebastián, te ordeno traerme a la _cosa_ aquella. No importa cuanto te tardes… la quiero.-

- Si, Mi Lord.- Susurró Sebastián, con esa voz tan deliciosamente pecadora, esa voz que envió leves escalofrios por el cuerpo del joven.

_Maldito demonio pervertido, con su vocecilla incitante._

Y Ciel cerró los ojos, sumiéndose lentamente en un suave sopor… todo mientras el demonio suspiraba por lo bajo y desaparecía entre las tinieblas para reaparecer en las afueras de la mansión, donde tuvo la libertad de sacar la pipa que minutos antes había guardado. Pipa que colocó nuevamente en su boca, fumando con una sonrisa suave y maléfica en sus perfectos labios.

Todo mientras seguía caminando por los rosales, para luego sentarse en una pequeña silla blanca frente a una de las variadas mesas que habían regadas por el jardín para tomar té. Mesa que utilizó para trepar sus pies…

… dos lustrosas botas de asquerosamente alto y peligrosamente afilado tacón que brillaron levemente en la luz de la Luna. Largo y negro cabello agitándose en la brisa, mientras el humo de su pipa de opio subía en leves volutas hasta el cielo…

_Qué buena vida…_

Y rió nuevamente, su cabeza echándose hacia atrás mientras dejaba que la brisa le agitara el pelo. Todo mientras observaba a su alrededor, fumaba y observaba a su alrededor…

… en su mente siempre formándose la imagen psicodélica de cientos de preciosos gatitos de colores, los cuales brincaban y movían sus coquetas colitas una y otra vez.

Todo mientras, entre sus imágenes psicodélicas, veía esta única imagen de un pequeño Ciel revolcándose por la tierra juguetonamente, una larga cola negra ondeando por todos lados; dos bellas orejitas puntiagudas y preciosas moviéndose y temblando levemente… un rostro blanco cuyas mejillas se sonrojaban por el calor y la extenuación; unos ojos disparejos, uno de un bello color azul y otro de un misterioso tono violáceo…

… mirándole mientras una rosada lengua lamía suavemente su pequeña manita blanca.

- Ah… Qué pecado.- Susurró Sebastián, entrecerrando sus ojos y lamiendo sus labios en deleite.

_Porque si bien sabía que eso no era más que una simple ilusión inducida por el opio, aún así la disfrutaba, y le causaba un sentimiento de lujuria inconcebible…_

Y se hubiese quedado toda la vida viendo esa deliciosa imagen de su amo revolcándose lujuriosamente en la tierra, pero prefería hacer otras cosas. Así que, colocando sus pies en el suelo y alzándose en toda su alta y refulgente gloria, comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre los rosales mientras una manta de oscuridad caía sobre él… las volutas de humo opioide quedando como único vestigio de su presencia.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

- Es… hora de despertarse, Joven Señor.-

_Qué raro. Esa voz…_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que surcó la nublada mente del joven Phantomhive, el cual se hallaba saliendo de la increíble ensoñación en la que se hallaba hundido.

- Mmm… Cinco minutos más, Sebastian.- Susurró, volteándose en la cama al sentir como los rayos del sol impactaban de golpe contra su rostro.

- P…Pero Joven Amo… Necesita levantarse.-

_Qué raro. Sebastian nunca tartamudea… ¿Y qué le sucede a su voz? ¿Le habrán dado algún golpe en sus partes nobles?_

Un cansado ojo azul se dejó entrever entre la hilera de sábanas, observando desenfocadamente la figura que se hallaba frente a él…

… la figura de corta estatura, vestida con un uniforme de sirvienta que dejaba entrever sus muy contorneados pechos y sus redondas caderas.

_Sebastian no tiene pechos, ni tiene caderas tan anchas. Mucho menos anda vestido de sirvienta… al menos yo no se lo he ordenado. Quizá algún día lo haga._

Pero definitivamente, esa figura no era Sebastian. Y, alzándose de entre las sábanas, Ciel arrugó levemente el ceño, una de sus manos frotando sus ojos mientras observaba a la joven frente a él.

- Maylene ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sebastian?-

La sirvienta se veía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Y al verla, Ciel sintió una especie de apretón en el pecho.

_¿Le habría pasado algo a Sebastián? Imposible. Era imposible._

- ¡Maylene!- Exclamó con un tono exasperado, mientras se alzaba de la cama; tapando siempre el ojo en donde el contrato brillaba tenuemente.- ¿Dónde está Sebastián?-

- N…No lo sabemos, joven Amo. El Sr. Sebastián no está por ningún lado. Casi siempre es él el que va a despertarnos todas las mañanas pero esta vez no lo hizo. Fuimos a su habitación pero en ella no había nadie. Lo buscamos en los alrededores de la casa, en toda la Mansión pero… no le encontramos. Tan sólo se hallaba el desayuno y el té preparado para usted en la cocina.- Al decirlo, la joven sirvienta dejó ver una bandeja de plata, en la cual cargaba su acostumbrado té y unos panecillos cuyo delicioso aroma llegó hasta Ciel.

Pero el joven no tenía hambre. Sólo deseaba saber donde se hallaba su maldito mayordomo. Ya vería, el muy descarado. Cuando llegase de donde sea que estuviese, le diría unas cuantas. A Ciel no le gustaba sentirse preocupado.

Pero se hallaba preocupado. Aunque prefería ser hundido en ácido o ser sometido a crueles torturas antes de admitirlo.

_Maldito demonio tonto… Siempre alterando mis nervios._

- Maylene, búscame ropa adecuada en el armario y déjala sobre la cama.- Musitó Ciel, viendo como la joven asentía y rápidamente iba a cumplir el pedido. Todo mientras él se alzaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño para lavarse.

Ciel ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Sebastián para darse una ducha o para cambiarse. Los años habían servido para que aprendiese por sí mismo a hacer esas tareas tan banales. Sabía perfectamente como darse un baño y cómo ponerse hasta la última prenda de ropa, y debía admitir, no sin cierta pena, que había aprendido no por necesidad, si no porque simplemente con el pasar de los años, sus hormonas se habían ¨despertado¨.

Por lo que era muy común para él el comenzar a sentir escalofrios u hormigueos de extraña índole cada vez que Sebastián le bañaba o le tocaba mientras iba cambiándole. Y como su mente, pobre mente desajustada emocionalmente, no podía soportar el hecho de sentir ¨esas cosas¨ por su mayordomo demoniaco _y hombre_; pues prefería aprender por sí mismo.

Aunque, muy a su pesar, seguía dejando que Sebastián le vistiese y le bañase, aún a pesar de que su cuerpo y todo dentro de él se encendía como horno a máxima potencia cada vez que sentía esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces, si se sentía como se sentía. ¿Por qué dejaba que Sebastián le tocase?

Porque era un jodido masoquista. Sólo por esa razón.

Y aunque le incomodaba, y le hacía sentir cosas que en su vida había siquiera pensando en experimentar; de igual forma le agradaba. Porque era algo nuevo… y joder que lo dijese… pero esas manos grandes y frías se sentían _tan bien tocándole._

Aunque esos solo eran pensamientos de su alocada y hormonal mente. Pensamientos que nadie sabía y que NADIE sabría jamás.

Aunque… a veces sospechaba que Sebastián _sabía. _Sobretodo en la forma en la que a veces le observaba mientras le bañaba o le cambiaba. Esos increíbles ojos rojos fijos y mirándole de una forma tan _imposiblemente perturbadora. _

A veces, Ciel pensaba que Sebastián era capaz de leer los pensamientos. Y no le extrañaba que fuese capaz… _el muy maldito tenía habilidades hasta debajo de las mangas._

Por ello, en las ocasiones que dejaba que su mayordomo le acicalase, no le miraba. No porque fuese cobarde, claro que no. _Solo lo hacía por precaución._

_Por si las dudas. Era mejor prevenir que tener que lamentar._

Así que, echando a un lado esos pensamientos propios de cualquier _chico perfectamente normal, _fue a lavarse y luego se cambió. En su mente ahora sólo el pensamiento de buscar a su jodido mayordomo. ¿Para qué? Para darle una buena reprimenda por no haberle despertado.

Aunque Maylene lo había hecho, y a tiempo. Además Sebastián le había dejado su desayuno preparado… pero aún así. Aún así no había sido él quién le había despertado. Y Ciel odiaba cuando los días se salían de su cómoda rutina.

_Además, nunca lo admitiría pero cada vez que Sebastián le levantaba, los días se sentían extrañamante más… cálidos._

_Estúpido Ciel, pensando puras tonterias. Deja que vea a ese demonio, se arrepentirá de haber salido del infierno, el muy desgraciado._

Terminó (no sin cierto esfuerzo), de colocarse el zapato restante y, apretando con algo de burda fuerza el lazo en su cuello, salió del baño viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la pobre Maylene, la cual seguía aguardando cualquier nueva orden que fuesen a darle.

- Maylene. Junta a Bard y a Finnian y busquen nuevamente a Sebastián por todos los alrededores.- La joven asintió y salió del cuarto mientras Ciel gruñía y, tomando su bastón favorito, salía de la habitación. No sin antes pegar un fuerte golpe contra una de las paredes cercanas…

… sólo para descargar algo de tensión muscular. Nada más.

_Deja que le agarre. Le romperé el bastón en la cabeza. Y cómo se que al muy maldito eso no le matará, le daré más fuerte todavía… sólo por placer personal._

Y mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección a su despacho, vio como por su lado pasaba tranquilamente Tanaka, deteniéndose sólo para hacer una corta reverencia y seguir su camino, su habitual taza de humeante té entre sus manos.

Y Ciel pensó que el antiguo mayordomo de la mansión seguiría su camino, por lo que sintió algo de sorpresa al ver como este se detenía de golpe, para luego girarse hacia él, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos felizmente cerrados.

- Bueno Días, joven amo. Si esta buscando al Sr. Sebastián le recomiendo que busque entre los rosales. Que tenga un buen día, joven Amo.- Y tras decir esas enigmáticas palabras el anciano se giró y siguió su camino, tan campante como siempre.

Dejando a un Ciel que por unos instantes permaneció atónito, para luego parpadear ligeramente y seguir su camino. Pasando de largo por su despacho, bajando las escaleras y cruzando el corredor el dirección al patio exterior. Escuchando el alboroto mañanero de los tres tontos sirvientes los cuales, en su opinión, eran capaces de destrozarle la casa antes de siquiera hallar un pelo de su mayordomo.

Asi que como Ciel confiaba muy poco de las capacidades de búsqueda de sus sirvientes, pues prefirió ser él el que buscase. Y como sabía que Tanaka, con todo y sus extrañas tendencias a achicarse y agrandarse en los momentos menos oportunos, era una de las piezas más apreciadas en su colección, pues Ciel le hacía caso. Tanaka simplemente no le mentiría. Así que confiado en que hallaría a su mayordomo enfrascado en alguna banalidad propia de su condición, Ciel salió de la mansión y comenzó a caminar por su jardín; atravesando en su camino varias arboledas y arbustos y entrando finalmente a los rosales.

Y al verlos, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la extraña y poderosamente atractiva figura que la noche anterior había visto danzando en esos mismos rosales. Y por un instante se preguntó si es que acaso Sebastián se hallaba persiguiendo a aquella cosa, tal y como él le había ordenado. Si ese era el caso, no podría regañarle, ya que estaba cumpliendo una orden.

_Complicaciones. Complicaciones. _

Aunque bueno, esperaba que por una vez la extraña silueta hubiese escapado y que su demoniaco mayordomo hubiese sido incapaz de alcanzarla. Al menos de esa forma tendría, por primera vez en su vida, algo que restregarle en la cara a ese mayordomo suyo, tan malditamente perfecto.

_Aunque debía admitir que del mismo modo, esperaba que Sebastián SI atrapase a aquella cosa. Es que era tan… increíblemente cautivante. La tendría como una pieza más de su colección._

Ciel era un jovencito caprichoso. Lo que deseaba lo obtenía. Y esa ¨cosa¨ no sería la excepción.

Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, Ciel se dio a la tarea de adentrarse en los profundos confines de sus bellos rosales, distraído con el prospecto de agarrar a aquella criatura y de encontrar a Sebastián para que le hiciese una tarta de chocolate.

Y tan adentrado en sus pensamientos se hallaba, que el leve movimiento que se escuchó de un momento a otro tuvo el efecto de hacerle brincar, su corazón palpitando bruscamente.

Pero eso no fue nada, claro que no, comparado con el ataque que le dio al bajar la mirada y toparse ni más ni menos que con la figura de Sebastián, SU mayordomo, acostado tranquilamente en la grama.

_¡Qué demonios!_

Ciel abrió la boca, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, mientras su único ojo azul veía la figura de su mayordomo, cuyos rojos ojos habían escogido ese instante para abrirse y elevar la vista hasta donde él se hallaba… una sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios.

Algo que hizo que Ciel se estremeciese de terror por dentro. Porque maldita sea, Sebastián _nunca antes _había sonreído de esa forma. De esa forma tan perturbadoramente humana.

- Buenos días, Joven Amo.- Susurró el mayordomo, su tono jovial, la misma horrible sonrisita en sus labios. Su rostro pálido embutido en una expresión de intensa paz…

… algo que Ciel encontraba sumamente sospechoso.

- Demonio descarado ¿Qué haces ahí acostado? ¿Por qué no fuiste a levantarme?- Casi le gritó Ciel, uno de sus pies golpeando el rosal cercano mientras veía como la mirada de Sebastián se paseaba languidamente por su cuerpo hasta caer en su rostro.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Joven Amo. ¿Qué acaso no le dejé su desayuno preparado con Maylene? Y la casa se encuentra radiante. El jardín esta en perfecto estado… y usted, para mi sorpresa, pudo atarse correctamente las agujetas de los zapatos. ¿Entonces para qué necesitaba mi asistencia?-

Y mientras decía todo esto, Sebastián se alzaba del suelo; con la misma sonrisita cálida. Con la misma chispa de malsana paz en sus ojos carmesí.

Todo mientras frente a él, Ciel apretaba los puños, deseando tener la valentía para darle el bastonazo que en esos momentos ansiaba darle a su mayordomo. El bastón le temblaba en la mano… y la mente le gritaba que lo hiciese… pero el no era idiota, oh no lo era. Un bastonazo a Sebastián y seguro éste le daría alguno de esos perversos castigos que seguramente los demonios tenían reservados para los amos abusadores.

No, mejor no corría el riesgo.

- ¡No puedo creer esa actitud tuya tan… tan…!

- ¿Indisciplinada, Joven Amo?- Sugirió Sebastián, limpiándose el inexistente polvo de su camisa.

- ¡Si! ¡Eres un indisciplinado! ¡Debería… Debería…-

- ¿Castigarme?- Ante esto, la sonrisa se hizo menos inocente. Un suave y feral brillo reemplazando la chispa de paz de los ojos demoniacos.- ¿Y cómo piensa castigar a este demonio malo… Joven Amo?

_Oh, el innuendo en esas palabras. ¡El innuendo! _

Ciel no era pendejo. No lo era. Y a pesar de que era aún muy joven, sabía detectar la perversión en las palabras y en los actos de las personas; tan acostumbrado se hallaba a la manada de viejos pervertidos y viejas calenturientas que se pasaban la vida tratando de meterse dentro de sus pantalones. Y la perversión, oh mezquina perversión, que brotaba de la lengua de ese demonio pecador que frente a él se alzaba era suficiente como para prender en fuego las braguetas de una docena de hombres…

Las mejillas del jovencito se encendieron, su furioso ojo fijo en un Sebastián que le observaba con su rostro ligeramente ladeado; sus pupilas dilatadas y llenas de divertida malignidad.

- Eres un pervertido.- Susurró Ciel, enrojecido hasta las orejas. Luego, recordando el motivo por el cual se hallaba teniendo esa absurda conversación con Sebastián, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del acontecimiento de la noche anterior, lo que hizo que su rubor desapareciese ligeramente y que su rostro se pusiese serio.

- No has cumplido con todas tus tareas, Sebastián. Te ordené ayer mismo que me capturaras a la criatura que anduvo correteando por el jardín y te veo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en los rosales. ¿Dónde está la cosa aquella?-

- Ah, Joven Amo. Tengo el infortunio de comunicarle que esa criatura en realidad era, como lo había sospechado, el Sr. Grell Sutcliff. Lo pude comprobar al perseguirle por todo el jardín y atraparle mientras bailaba desnudo bajo el chorro de la fuente principal de la mansión. No deseé traérselo para ahorrarle el susto y la desagradable visión que sus actos de exhibicionismo representan, pero si desea, puedo obligarle a repetir su fechoría y traerle tal y cómo se encontraba cuando le hallé, aunque…-

- Basta, Sebastián. Es… basta.- Casi gritó Ciel, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía ante la imagen mental que las palabras de Sebastián habían provocado.

Esa horrible imagen de un muy conocido shinigami con una tanga rosa intenso, bailando sensualmente bajo un chorro de agua que caía por todo su cuerpo…

_Dios mío. Creo que me volví estéril. Me han castrado mentalmente. Oh Dios… que asco._

Y Sebastián reía, _se reía _el muy cínico. Su melodiosa voz haciendo un eco suave por todo el jardín. Y si Ciel no hubiese estado tan enojado como en esos momentos lo estaba, quizá se hubiese detenido a notar que, para ser francos, la risa que en esos momentos Sebastián dejaba escapar le confería a su rostro una gran belleza…

… pero no, Ciel estaba enojado, así que para él en esos momentos Sebastián era como el ogro que vivía en las alcantarillas.

Pero ya pagaría. Ciel se encargaría de hallar la manera de hacerle pagar a Sebastián Michaelis esa castrada mental que le había lanzado. Oh si. Le pagaría con la misma moneda. Algún día…

Y ese cuento de la criatura Ciel no se lo creía completamente. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando Sebastián, porque que él supiese, sus ojos veían perfectamente (ambos ojos) y la criatura que había visto jugueteando por todos lados no se parecía en _nada _al esperpento de cabello con tinte barato que era Grell Sutcliff. Oh, no. Podían negárselo mil veces, pero él no iba a aceptar semejante desfachatez.

Pero no obligaría a Sebastián a decir la verdad, aunque en esos instantes se encontrase muy tentado de hacerlo. No lo haría, porque él mismo se encargaría de averiguar qué demonios era esa cosa que bailaba en sus jardines y el secretismo que había por culpa de ésta. Al fin y al cabo él era Ciel Phantomhive, el Perro Guardián de la Reina de Inglaterra. Y con o sin demonio tenía poder.

_Mucho poder._

- Esta bien, Sebastián. Te creo.- Mintió descaradamente Ciel, una leve e inocente sonrisa adornando sus labios.- Pero la próxima vez que suceda, quiero que le dejes bien en claro al Sr. Sutcliff que mis jardines no son ningún prostíbulo en donde puede estar exhibiendo sus… atributos en busca de comprador.

- Entendido, Joven Amo.- Exclamó Sebastián, haciendo una leve reverencia y aún con la placentera sonrisa en su rostro.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, en los cuales Ciel comenzó a analizar detenidamente a su mayordomo.

- ¿Sabes Sebastián? Te noto algo raro… ¿Estás bien?- Exclamó de repente el jovencito, notando como el mayordomo se ponía a mirar distraídamente a su alrededor.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, Joven Amo. Deberíamos volver a la mansión. Sus citas llegarán pronto y yo debo preparar el almuerzo.- Musitó cortésmente Sebastián, haciendo una leve reverencia y esperando a que el jovencito iniciara su caminar.

Este, sin embargo, se mantuvo por unos segundos mirando atentamente la perfecta silueta de su perfecto mayordomo; para luego chasquear la lengua. Algo raro tenía Sebastián, no lo podía percibir a la primera, pero conocía a ese demonio desde hace mucho tiempo y había algo… algo raro en él.

_Otra cosa que tendría que investigar._

Suspirando resignadamente, el jovencito inició su camino, con un silencioso mayordomo tras él. Y tan pronto ingresaron a la mansión, Ciel se giró hacia él.

- Sebastián, quiero que vayas a la cocina y junto con el almuerzo me prepares una tarta de chocolate. Estaré en mi despacho. Has de avisarme cuando la visita de negocios llegue.- Por toda respuesta, Sebastián asintió en silencio y enfiló hacia la cocina mientras se iba subiendo las mangas de su camisa blanca.

Dejando atrás a un Ciel que en esos momentos alzaba sus dos cejas, levemente sorprendido ante el extraño comportamiento del hombre.

_Qué raro… ¿Estará enfermo?_

Agitando negativamente la cabeza, comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su despacho. Y una vez encerrado en los cálidos y privados confines de éste, se permitió soltar el suspiro cargado de fastidio que llevaba aguantando. Todo mientras colgaba su bastón en su puesto designado y se dirigía a los ventanales de la habitación, los cuales abrió de par en par para dejar que la brisa de la mañana refrescara el lugar.

Y sentándose cómodamente en su amplia silla, se puso a trabajar, dándose a la tarea de continuar leyendo los papeles que el día anterior había dejado pendientes.

Y no pasaron diez minutos, y ya su mente se hallaba perdida en otro lugar muy lejano. En un lugar en el que pensaba en su tarta de chocolate, en el que recordaba a la figura danzante que brillaba como plata pura en la noche enlunada, y en el que recordaba a su mayordomo sensualmente tirado en la grama…

Hubiese sido curioso ver la reacción de Sebastián de él haberse agachado y…

- _Esos pecaminosos pensamientos no le harán bien alguno a su alma, pequeño Phantomhive.- _Susurró inesperadamente una muy conocida voz en su oido.

Una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos y soltar un grito asustado; su mano tomando lo primero que encontró en la mesa (un abridor de cartas) y lanzándolo a la figura que segundos antes se hallaba peligrosamente cerca.

Figura estrambótica que dio un salto, acompañado de un no muy discreto chillido; uno de sus brazos evitando por un pelo el ser atravesado por el filoso objeto, el cual se hallaba clavado en una de las paredes, temblando levemente.

- ¿Esas son las formas de recibir a una dama, Conde Phantomhive? ¡Estoy sumamente decepcionada de usted!- Gritó la figura, agitando una mata de largo cabello rojo fuego fuera de su rostro: dos intensos ojos verdes brillando con expresión de falso horror tras unos espejuelos de coqueta armadura roja; una enorme sonrisa adornada por una hilera de afilados y blancos dientes mostrándose entre los labios pintados de rojo del sujeto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Grell Sutcliff?- Casi gritó Ciel, una de sus manos yendo a su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aplomo perdido con tan súbita intromisión.

- Oh, querido Conde. Lo que sucede es que escuché sonar mucho mi nombre por estos lares y quize venir a averiguar el porqué soy tan aclamado. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está mi precioso Sebas-chan?- Chilló el shinigami, sus ojos volviéndose dos pequeños corazones ante la mención de su _adorado demonio-amor platónico-hombre de su vida._

- ¿Qué no te basta con haberle traumatizado con tu exhibicionismo nudista en mi jardín?- Musitó Ciel enojadamente, una de sus manos apretando su sien.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla, Conde? Yo ayer no estaba por estos lugares. Will-chan me tuvo toda la noche trabajando por culpa de un incendio que hubo en el Norte. Además, Sebas-chan sabe perfectamente que yo soy una dama pura y honorable y por lo tanto no dejo que me vea ni me toque hombre alguno hasta luego de estar casada.- Exclamó orgullosamente el shinigami, una mano en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo que no estabas, shinigami maldito? Ayer había una ¨cosa¨ que Sebastián aseguró eras tú, correteando desnuda por todo mi jardín.- Exclamó a su vez Ciel, frunciendo el ceño, sus sospechas lentamente confirmándose.

- Pues al parecer o Sebas-chan se encuentra enfermo y tiene alucionaciones o simplemente le mintió, jovencito. Porque yo estuve partiéndome el lomo llevándome almas toda la noche y la madrugada. Si quieres comprobarlo, puedo llamarte a Will-chan, el te enseñará mis ponches de entrada y salida y te dará fe de lo mucho que estuve trabajando y de los abusos que se cometieron en mi contra. Explotadores, tanto que me hacen trabajar y tan poco que me pagan. Debería…

Pero Ciel no escuchaba la perorata de derechos laborales que el shinigami en esos momentos se hallaba escupiendo. No, su mente se hallaba enfrascada en el contexto de todo aquello que había descubierto.

La criatura (gracias al cielo) no era Grell. El shinigami no había pisado su mansión la noche de ayer. Así que por consiguiente Sebastián le había mentido. Y seguramente le mentía porque conocía la identidad de esa criatura y no deseaba que él se enterase.

Si, todo era tal y cómo él lo había pensado. Ahora lo importante era averiguar porqué Sebastián le estaba ocultando la verdad… y también encontrar a la criatura.

Y frunciendo los labios en un gesto de suma concentración, Ciel comenzó a formular un plan para lograr su cometido… sus ojos posándose irremediablemente en el ridículo shinigami, el cual en esos momentos lloriqueaba sobre la injusticia de su vida.

- Grell-san. ¿Tú deseas mucho a mi mayordomo, no es cierto?-

- ¿Qué si le deseo? ¡Oh Conde! ¡Yo deseo a ese hombre como las abejas desean la miel, como un niño deseando una paleta, como una mujer deseando ser desflorada por un hombre guapo como…

- Entiendo, entiendo, Sr. Sutcliff. ¿Qué tal si nos unimos y usted me ayuda a resolver el misterio que se está desarrollando en mi mansión? Le prometo que podrá ver a Sebastián las veces que desee y haré que él salga en una cita con usted.-

- ¿Y podré besarlo con lengua? ¿Y morderlo? ¿Y apretujarme contra él?- Chilló excitado el shinimagi, sus ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva.

Ciel tragó saliva, asqueado ante la imagen mental de su pobre mayordomo siendo acosado sexualmente por ese esperpento.

_Bueno Ciel… en cierta forma le darías su lección a Sebastián._

- Hecho, Sr. Sutcliff.-

- ¡Yadaaaa! ¡Siempre es un placer para mí hacer negocios con usted, Ciel! ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

- Esta noche, Sr. Sutcliff. Le quiero ver a eso de las 10 pm en la ventana de mi habitación. De ahí acordaremos las acciones a seguir. ¿Entendido?

- Por supuesto, Conde. Bueno, yo me voy volando. Will-chan seguro debe estarme buscando para seguir con su reinado de explotación laborarl. ¡Nos vemos en la noche, Conde Phantomhive!- Y tras decir esto, Grell se encaminó hasta los ventanales abiertos y saltó, perdiéndose al instante de vista.

Por su parte, Ciel volvió a sentarse en su cómoda silla; en su rostro una satisfecha sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se hizo más placentera y viva al ver como en esos instantes ingresaba Sebastián por la puerta, cargando su acostumbrado té y unos cuantos dulces.

- Disculpe la intromisión, joven Amo. Pero el almuerzo se encuentra listo.-

- Traémelo, Sebastián. No deseo ir al comedor.-

- Entendido, joven Amo.- El mayordomo le tendió el té y los bocadillos al jovencito.

El jovencito portando siempre la misma leve y satisfecha sonrisita en su rostro. Sonrisita que no pasó desapercibida para el mayordomo, el cual arqueó ligeramente una de sus cejas pero no comentó nada.

- ¿Desea algo más, Amo?-

- No Sebastián, con esto es suficiente.- El mayordomo asintió cortésmente y tras una leve reverencia, se retiró. Notando siempre la mirada del jovencito en su espalda… y la sonrisita perversa en sus labios.

Lo que el pobre mayordomo no se imaginaba era que su Amo le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa. Una inevitable trampa en la que estaba seguro, su mayordmo caería.

Y al caer, revelaría el secreto que tanto Ciel deseaba saber.

_Pronto, mi querido sirviente. Pronto sabré que es eso que tanto y tan bien escondes. Lo sabré y haré que me entregues a esa criaturita para meterla en un bello frasco y nunca dejarla ir._

_Oh, Si. Pronto tendré otro juguete para mi colección._

Una suave y maligna carcajada brotó de los labios del jovencito, cuyos disparejos ojos brillaron suavemente, insuflados en el fulgor de la traviesa mezquindad…


End file.
